Timing
by Browny Pink
Summary: Anzu is sad and a bit angry after she argues with herself about why she can't be with Yami. So she does what any logical human would and gets drunk. What happens when Yami shows up?


**So, I really hate excuses, but I feel the need to give this one anyway. This is my first story. ( Well, attempt at a story) I didn't actually plan to write it today, but I was bored. Plus, my dad said somthing that gave me the idea for this. Anyways this is what came out. Feel free to critique it, or whatever. Enjoy ... Hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: Although belated, here is the simple sentence that points out the obvious. I do not own Yugioh or any involved. ... to be honest I dont even own any alchohol... Well this is awkward.**

**Timing ~one shot**

* * *

Anzu sighed. She really needed to stop torturing herself and get over it, or him to be more specific. '_Yami_... _Ugh! There I go again._' She thought bitterly.

Anzu went through the same aurgument with herself for the one-hundreth time. ' _He's a five thousand year old amnesiac pharaoh, living inside a necklace. He needs to find his memories. Argo, I can't try to distract him with something so petty as a crush! Not to mention, he doesn't have his own body...'_

Then another part of her brain would retort, '_Stop making excuses! Yes, he's trying to find his memories, but why does that mean you can't be with him hmm? Who knows, you might find a way to help him!'_

The aurgument centered around those lines every time, and it only managed to anger and depress her further.

Finally, fed up with her current line of thought, Anzu jumped up and dashed to the kitchen. Scanning her cabnets, she came across a bottle of wine. Warily, Anzu eyed the bottle of burgundy liquid. She had never drank more than a sip or two.

The main thing she remebered about drinking wine was that it burned her throat. To be honest, the bottle wasn't even hers. Mai had given it to her as a birthday present.

Gingerly, Anzu uncorked the bottle and brought it to her lips. Ah, there was the burning sensation she remebered. However it was slowly being replaced by a tingly one, that made her head feel fuzzy.

She liked it...

* * *

" Mabey we should check on her." Yami huffed, running a hand through his spiky tri-colored hair.

" I don't want to bother her." Yugi replied, " I mean, what if she's just busy and can't answer the phone right now?"

Yami considered this a moment. " It is possible I suppose. However," Yami sighed, " I still think we should go to her house and check on her. She's been acting strange this week."

Yugi nodded. He had to agree with the pharaoh. Everytime Yami tried to speak with Anzu this week, she would blushingly stammer a response and excuse herself from whatever they were doing at the time. She'd been acting this way ever since last Friday... After her date with the Yami...

Then it hit Yugi! Anzu had a crush on Yami. It made sense. That was why she avoided him given a chance. '_She must think he doesn't share her feelings, or mabey she's waiting for him to make the first move. Hmm...'_

When Yugi set Yami up with Anzu, he did it for Yami, who, he discovered, cared for Anzu as more than a friend. However, it seemed the pharaoh held a special place in Anzu's heart as well.

Yugi looked to the pharaoh and said, " Ya know what Yami? Your right. We should go check on her." Yugi grinned impishly, " However your going to be the one to walk there and do it."

Quizzically, Yami raised an eyebrow. " Very well. Any specific reason?"

Yugi shrugged, " It was your idea."

Nodding to Yugi, Yami thought, '_Aibou is acting strange. Mabey he is the one I should worry about..'_

* * *

The walk to Anzu's house had been quiet. To Yami, it was a tad unsettling. Yugi hadn't said a word since receding into his soul room. Ofcourse, Yami had tried to talk to him, but received no response. Somehow, Yugi blocked their connection. It seemed Yami was on his own.

Yami stopped in front of the gate to Anzu's house. The house was nice if a little cozy. Painted pale yellow with white trim, the house had shruberies lining the front porch.

Taking a deep breath, Yami pushed through the gate and meandered up to the front door. He knocked on the door quietly, waited a few minutes, then tried again, with more force this time... Still no response. However, he did hear something. Yami pressed his ear to the door. Again he heard it... Faintly but it was something. Suddenly, a loud crash boomed through the house!

Without a moment of hesitation, Yami kicked the door open and rushed in to find... Anzu, sitting on the floor smiling, with a broken chair next to her.

"Anzu?" Yami questioned.

" Hmmm.. Oh, hayyy!" Anzu replied, drawing out the 'y'. " What are yoou doing here my pharaoh?" Anzu had stood up and tried to bow but stumbled to floor instead.

" You didn't answer your phone." Yami said gently while Anzu managed to stand up. "I was worried something was wrong, and it seems I wa-"

"Oh, that's soo sweet!" Anzu hiccuped. "Well, I'm fine," Anzu waggled her eye brows suggestively, "especially now that you're here."

Yami blushed, " Anzu, your drunk."

Anzu giggled, " Only a lot!" she walked to Yami and grabbed his arms.

"Anzu what do you think yo-" that was as far as he got before Anzu grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his.

Yami wanted to pull away. He really did, but truthfully, even if she was drunk, it felt good to kiss Anzu. '_What could it hurt?' _he thought. So, he returned the kiss passionatly until he felt her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle.

Urgently, he broke the kiss and gawked at Anzu. "What do you think your doing?"

She pressed her bruised lips together, " I was trying to take off your pants, duh."

Yami blushed, " Anzu your drunk and-"

" I know isn't it great?" Anzu giggled.

" And if we do what you were trying to do," Yami continued " you'll regret it in the morning."

Anzu shook her head frantically and scoffed. " Nu-uh, I've wanted to do this like forever. Besides, your the reason I'm drunk in the first place." Confused, Yami blinked at her. She sighed melodramatically, "I was sick of my brain making me miserable about not being able to be with you because you have your pharaohy stuff to figure out." Then she grinned and continued, " So, ya see, I won't regret it one bit! Now, come here!" She pulled him forward and placed sloppy kisses on his neck and face.

Yami was surprised to say the least. '_She wants to be with me?_' Yami smiled, then pushed Anzu to the wall and kissed her. Anzu gasped, and Yami took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Moaning against his lips, Anzu hitched her legs around his waist.

Kissing her all the while, Yami carred Anzu to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. However, when Yami bent down to kiss her again, she snored loudly. Surprised, Yami looked down at Anzu, who had apparently passed out.

Yami sighed then tucked her into bed. He layed next to her a moment, stroking her hair and was about to leave when Anzu wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his side.

Yami checked the time on his phone, '_11:07 P.M. It won't hurt if I stay one night._' Yami shut his phone, kicked off his boots, and shut his eyes.

* * *

Anzu woke up the next morning and groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. Slowly, she recalled the events of last night. She was aurguing with herself '_per usual_', then found a bottle of wine '_that explains the head ache_', after a few drinks someone opened the door '_who was it_'... it was …_ 'Yami'_ .

Anzu's eyes flew open and flickered around the room quickly. She wasn't alone in her bed. Yami slept beside her with one arm under her neck and the other draped across her stomach.

Frantically, Anzu threw the off the blankets and looked at herself. She was fully clothed so that was a good thing right?

" We didn't sleep together if that's what your wondering." came Yami's deep voice, thick from sleep.

" Then what.. Ow," Anzu winced and raised a hand to her head.

" Happened?" Yami finished for her. She nodded for him to continue. "Well, I was worried about you, so I came to check on you. Only to find you drunk out of your mind. When I came in, we talked a bit, and you kissed me." Yami blushed furiously. " Not to mention, it was about to go a lot further, but you passed out."

Anzu frowned, " Yami, I'm so sorry. I .. I n..never meant to-"

Yami placed a finger to her lips, shushing her. " Anzu, everything is fine." Yami smiled, " In your stupor, you explained why you were drunk in the first place, and thinking back, it's time I man up and tell you something." He took a deep breath. " Anzu, I love you."

She opened her mouth in shock. " Oh, Yami..." She whispered, "truly?"

"Truly my dear." Yami smiled.

" I …. I love you too Yami." She leaned forward to kiss him, but became nautious at the movement. She bolted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach while Yami held back her hair.

"First things first," Yami chuckled, laughter shinging in his maroon eyes. " I'll make some toast and get you a glass of water. When your feeling well, then we can _talk_. Yami said seductivly.

Anzu blushed then smiled all the same.

'_Mabey I should drink more often.'_

**END**

* * *

** UPDATE: 01.18.13: Okay so I fixed a few things. Not much. Just fixed my God-awful formating. I didn't add any new words or content. Anyways I realized that last time I didn't say this so here goes. REVIEW! Please. I really like them. And though this is an old story I'm greedy and still want them. :D Afterwards go check out my new stuff and review them too!... Wow, It's official: I'm a review whore...**

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys :D**

**ONWARD!**


End file.
